1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a combined cylinder head and liner for an engine, the cylinder liner including a draftless water jacket and the entire structure being of unitary construction. More particularly, the head and liner are formed as a unitary, cast construction and the liner incorporates a draftless water jacket. Such unitary head and liner is created by use of a novel mold and core which allows the structure to be cast vertically, as one piece, without any drafts within the water jacket thereof and with a plurality of enlarged air intakes in the liner.
2, Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore the process for creating a cylinder liner incorporating a water jacket has been a very time consuming, imperfect process yielding a multiple piece unit having drafts in water passages thereof and requiring use of a core of many pieces to yield a liner to the outside of which bands must be welded to create an enclosed water jacket. Also, the liner has been provided with small water and air intake ports. Further, the casting of the liner has necessarily been horizontal, inherently yielding poor concentricity between the inside liner bore and the outside diameter.
Still further, the cylinder head has been necessarily created as a separate structure which must be bolted to the liner, with a gasket interposed therebetween.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the disclosure herein provides a vertical mold within which a one piece cylinder head and liner incorporating a draftless water jacket is vertically molded, creating a structure with an improved concentricity, larger air ports and larger, continuous water paths which are draftless within the water jacket, causing less water swirl and better cooling of the cylinder head and liner.